The Penguins of Madagascar's World Trip: Danville
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico meet Phineas and Ferb when going to Danville.
1. The Meeting

The Penguins of Madagascar's World Trip 1: Phineas and Ferb

TPoM World Trip Series in order:

Phineas and Ferb

Skunk Fu!

Futurama

American Dad!

Total Drama Island

6Teen

South Park

Chowder

Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack

Toonville (Finale)

Chapter 1: Start of the Trip

In the park zoo, the penguins, Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico were waving to the humans until they left.

Skipper said, "Status report, Kowalski."

Kowalski replied, "All clear, Skipper." A golf ball hits Private in the head. It was their cowardly neighbor, King Julien. Julien said what he usually did to greet the penguins, "Hello, neighbor!" as he shot golf balls at the penguins.

Skipper yelled, "Murrrrah!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, in the HQ

"Gentlemen," he said, "We're going on a road trip." Private gets an idea, "We can visit a zoo! There's—" Skipper interrupts, "Uh, you said that before. Besides, the place we're going is some city called Danville. It won't be easy, but we should go by cart. Now, let's get packin'." The penguins then drive off to Danville, which was a 500 mile drive.

Next Chapter: Penguins in Danville

Release Date: April 15.


	2. Arrival

TPoMRT: Phineas and Ferb part 2

Meanwhile, in Danville next to the Flynn house…

The penguins' cart drives to the Flynn house. "Let's park here.", Private says. The penguins hop out of the cart. They ring the doorbell. "I got it." Some boy's voice says from inside of the house. A boy answers it. This boy had red hair, (Literally!) orange and white striped shirt, running shoes and blue shorts. "Huh?" He said as he saw the penguins. "Hey." Skipper asks the kid, "Who are you, human?" The kid was confused. "I-I-I'm P-Phineas." He said nervously. Phineas then shut the door. He opens it some of the way then. "C-Come on in." The penguins then come in.


	3. The Mission

Penguins of Madagascar's Road Trip Part 3

Meanwhile at the headquarters…

King Julien walks into the headquarters. "Hello? Neighbor?" he asks. Maurice says, "I guess they left. Let's borrow some stuff." Mort says, "I like borrowing."

Then, at the location of the penguins, Phineas just introduced the penguins to Ferb, Candace, his mom, his dad and Perry. Phineas then says, "I guess you liked the—Hey! Where's Perry?" Private then asks, "The cute and honest platypus?"

Just then, Perry got to his HQ in his famous fedora and on hind legs through the vacuum pipe. Major Monogram appears on the monitor with black marker all over his face like in _Perry Laid an egg_. He says "Sorry for using the vacuu-pipe. That happened to me earlier. Anyway, the evil Doofenshmirtz is at it again, and I need you to put a stop to it." Perry then goes to his Perrymobile to do his mission. The singers sang "Agent P!!!!!!!"

Then, back at the park zoo.

The lemurs are "borrowing" the TV. King Julien says "This will go nicely in my breakfast nook."

Then, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

The singers sang, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!" Doofenshmirtz just made his invention. Perry attempts to break in the window, but hits the window. Doofenshmirtz says, "Ha-ha! Perry the Platypus! I got you with a trick of mine!" Some claws grab Perry and pull him into the room. Doofenshmirtz then says, "Aw, come on! I just paid for—Oh, forget it. You're just on time to witness my latest invention! The Bananainator! With this, I'll bury the Tri-State Area with bananas and smoosh the bananas with this!" He pulls another sheet off showing the Smooshinator. "The Smooshinator!" Doofenshmirtz yells.

To be continued…


	4. The Story and The Freedom

The Penguins of Madagascar Road Trip Danville Part 4

In the Flynn's house…

Skipper is telling a story about life in the zoo to Phineas, Ferb and Candace. Skipper was saying, "…and I have a stupid neighbor who wants to be king of the zoo and is, King Julien." Candace asked, "How can you talk?" Skipper answered, "Nothing you can prove. Now, we have a friend back home who is an otter called Marlene. Me, Rico, Kowalski and Private are penguin agents. The end." Phineas and Ferb applaud. Phineas cheered, "Yeah! What a story!"

Meanwhile, in Doofenshmirtz Inc.

Doofenshmritz said, "Ha-ha! You can't stop me, Perry!" Doofenshmirtz's stomach growls. Doofenshmirtz says with a deli platter next to him, "But first, I shall enjoy a deli platter for my lunch. _OH, yeah!_ I forgot! The Bananainator is not ready yet." He lays back against the remote for the claws and accidentally presses a button that releases Perry from the claws. Doofenshmirtz then says, "Whoops." Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz out of the building. Doofenshmirtz yells, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!"


	5. Confront

The Penguins of Madagascar: Road Trip Phineas and Ferb Chapter 5: Confront.

The penguins just got a room: The basement. "Hmm. I've seen scarier but this is much more scary.' Kowalski complains. Rico barfs out a broom. Skipper says, "Let's get cleaning up." Later, the penguins are already done. Phineas walks into the basement. "Likin' the room?" He asks. "Well, now that you mention it—" Skipper says but is interrupted. "Happy to serve." Skipper says as the penguins start saluting to Phineas. Phineas does it with them. "What's this proving?" Phineas asks. Kowalski explains, "It's patriotic and… phenomenal." Private says, "It's to show that you're a patriot." "Okay…" Phineas says. "Maybe I should give you a better room—Oh, there you are, Perry." He says as soon as Perry came down to the basement domestic and chattering. Private pets Perry saying, "Who's a good Perry the Platypus? You are!" Perry chattered again.

Later…

The penguins had met Phineas's friends, Baljeet and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and also the bully, Buford van Stom. Isabella shook hands with the penguins and said, "Nice to see you… penguins." Skipper says, "Happy to serve, girl private, soldier and smart-soldier." Phineas says, "Let's get back to the basement for a good afternoon redecoration."

To be continued…

**Next time:** Will the penguins finally be away from the zoo? What is Perry's next mission? Where the hell is King Julien?! See you next time on The Penguins of Madagascar!


End file.
